F-15 Eagle
The F-15 is an American 2nd generation Tactical Surface Fighter, developed as a successor to the F-4 Phantom. Its combat performance has earned it great respect by its users, and Western officials call the Eagle "the strongest 2nd generation TSF". First developed by McDaell Doglam based on lessons learned from Operation Palaiologos in 1978, F-15s are still widely used by the US military, exported to foreign nations and under licensed production even after the introduction of 3rd generation TSFs. As such, many upgrades and localized types exist. The F-15's weapon bays (for storing spare ammunition magazines or Close Combat Daggers) are located in the knee armor block. The initial production model was the F-15A Eagle. F-15C Eagle The most common F-15 variant, the F-15C was an upgrade centered on improving the F-15A's operational time. As of August 1986, they use the latest Pratts & Witney F-100-PW-100 engines in their Jump Units, and US Army F-15Cs are equipped with an enhanced radar package for improved anti-human combat. The F-15C's popularity has seen it in use with many nations, and its frame has provided valuable data for future units as the forerunner variant of the Imperial Japanese F-15J and the vastly improved F-15 ACTV. The F-15C Eagle remains in use by the United Nations' 6th Orbital Diver Corps even as late as 2001. Type-89/F-15J Kagerou With development of a native Japanese 3rd generation TSF stalled, the Imperial Ministry of Defense decided to introduce the F-15 on a trial basis for technology assessment. Numerous F-15Js were eventually produced and deployed by the before thorough research of the technology in this "masterpiece of the 2nd generation" allowed them to succeed in the development and production of the Type-94 Shiranui. The F-15J is the Japanese equivalent to the F-15C, with improvements to its close combat performance. These include modifications to the OS, strengthening of the frame and drive system, expanding its equipment list to include the Japanese Type-87 Assault Cannon and Type-74 PB Blade, as well as system adaptations to allow the F-15J to use the Type-74 Mount Pylon. In 1987, 12 machines were used for evaluation, and full production began in 1989. By 1992, procurement rates were reduced, and production ceased in 1999 to make way for the full integration of the Type-94 as the Imperial Army's next-generation TSF. However, parts replacement and maintenance for the F-15J remain available, and the TSF is still in use with the Imperial Army. ''Alternative'' F-15Js were seen as part of Imperial Army forces in the 12/5 incident, where they enforced a blockade on UN forces until orders were given for United Nations intervetion. F-15Js were also operated by several TSF battalions assigned to Yokohama Base, and were used to defend the base during the Defence of Yokohama Base. In 2003, Lieutenant Isumi Akira led the F-15Js of the Lightnings Squadron in an escort mission for logistic troops during Operation Sledgehammer. ''The Day After'' Lieutenant Tatsunami Hibiki of Wardog used to belong to a squadron piloting F-15Js. Their assignments brought them in conflict with European forces and later French/Canadian forces at Nova Scotia after the events of The Day, with the squadron faring poorly against the enemy's Rafales and Tornado ADVs due to the enemy forces' overwhelming numbers and their suicidal tactics. They were eventually forced to abandon their units during their attempt to escape into American territory. F-15E Strike Eagle In 1991, with F-22 procurement running into difficulties, the United States began a program to modernize and improve existing Tactical Surface Fighters until the next mainline fighter could be deployed to make up for gaps and shortages with the DRTSF (Dual-Role Tactical Surface Fighter) Program. The McDaell Doglam-proposed F-15E and the General Dynomics-proposed F-16XL were both submitted for the plan. With superior payload, upgradability, and reduced procurement cost, the F-15E was officially adopted. First deployed in 1995, the Strike Eagle is a heavily refurbished F-15 Eagle with increased armament capabilities, improved avionics, composite armor, and other enhancements. This variant, highly likely to be the world's first 2.5th generation TSF, has inherited the title of "the strongest 2nd generation machine" from its parent and has kept the title up till today. Although its appearance is nearly identical to the F-15C, the Strike Eagle's performance is vastly improved thanks to a complete overhaul of its internal components; this enables it new options in combat, one of which is to purge its knee-mounted weapons container once empty to reduce weight. Against combat with other TSFs, it is worth noting that the F-15E is almost the equal of the Type-94 Shiranui despite their generation difference; a solid testament to its improved combat capabilities. The F-15E is likely one of the most-used 2nd generation TSFs in the world; the Strike Eagle serves as the UN 6th Orbital Diver Corps' main TSF, and is also in service with US Army units garrsioned overseas and with other nations. Even with the introduction of 3rd generation TSFs, the reliability, extensive development, and supply of replacement parts allow the Strike Eagle to maintain its leading position on the TSF supply market 20 years after its initial introduction. ''Alternative'' As a TSF marketed to both the United States and frontline nations around the world, the F-15E's combat record is impressively varied. It has largely replaced the F-15C in US Army service, with a more famous example being the close-combat-oriented ''Flankers'' Squadron of the 65th Combat Training Battalion. The United Arab Emirates has also adopted the F-15E as their next-generation TSF as of 2000. As an example of the F-15E's capabilities, both 2nd Lieutenant Cryska Barchenowa and Lieutenant Cui Yifei used the spare F-15Es of ''Argos'' Test Flight in unarmed melee combat against insurgent F-16s during the Yukon Base Incident, proving that the Strike Eagle was a capable opponent to potential adversaries even when out of its operational comfort zone. Just within 2001 in Japan, F-15Es of the US Army saw combat in the 12/5 Incident and formed the backbone of the forces opposing Sagiri's insurgents, as well as part of the US reinforcements that arrived during the battle; United Nations F-15Es were also part of the Orbital Diver forces during Operation 21st, and UN F-15Es defended Yokohama Base during the Defence of Yokohama Base. While not confirmed, it is also highly likely that F-15Es were part of the US/UN forces that assaulted the Original Hive alongside A-01, and that is before taking into account the F-15Es in service with other units that were deployed as part of the diversionary assault during Operation Ouka. ''The Day After'' In The Day After, the F-15E remains one of the main TSFs of the US Army, with the venerable machine fighting alongside F-22As and F-18E/Fs in battles both major and minor; many of these surviving machines were either stationed on the US mainland or on assault ships that survived the events of The Day. F-15Es were deployed at Scotia Nova during the initial US/Japan-France-Canada skirmish, stationed along the border as frontline forces and were also present during the 8th Border War between the two alliances. F-15･ACTV Active Eagle Part of Boening's Phoenix Initiative, the F-15･ACTV is an upgrade plan for the aging F-15 frame, using avionics, internal parts, and external hardware upgrades to boost its overall performance and even provide (very) limited stealth. Two units were produced, which were assigned to ''Argos'' Test Flight as part of testing and evaluation procedures under Project PROMINENCE. The most radical external changes to its frame are two forearm-mounted sensor pods that extend its detection and striking range, and a pair of thrusters on its back where its Mount Pylons used to be; this reduces the F-15･ACTV's carrying capacity and operation time, but gives it greater speed and acceleration of up to 8G. The thrusters can also hold Mount Pylons and by extension weapons, but the additional weight will decrease the F-15･ACTV's performance. Reworked Jump Units based off technology from the F-22A and shoulder-mounted thrusters improve its overall maneuverability. The F-15･ACTV's upgrades are intended to mould it into an offensive role capable of matching 3rd generation TSFs, where its superior range, speed, and mobility allows the Active Eagle to quickly and efficiently annihilate any BETA that penetrate defensive lines, leaving allies to rebuild defences in the area. Both F-15･ACTVs that were built were assigned to Argos Test Flight, and were used in a series of combat exercises in Yukon Base. 2nd Lieutenant Tarisa Manandal piloted both units, switching to the second prototype after it was damaged by the Scarlet Twins in an unauthorized mock combat exercise. The damaged Active Eagle was repaired just as Project PROMINENCE was moved to the Kamchatka Peninsula, and 2nd Lieutenant Valerio Giacosa switched from his F-15E Strike Eagle to the Active Eagle, joining Tarisa as a pilot of a prototype. 2nd Lieutenant Stella Bremer was later assigned Tarisa's Active Eagle when the XFJ-01 prototype units were complete. The Active Eagles formed the latter half of Argos Test Flight during Blue Flag, and participated in the Yukon Base Incident as Laser-class interdictors, along with 2nd Lieutenant Guylos McCloud and Lieutenant Keith Blazer of the Infinities. F-15SE Silent Eagle A quasi-3rd generation Eagle variant designed by Boening's "Phantom Works", the F-15SE is a refurbishment of the F-15 that incorporates technology, ideas, and know-how obtained from the Phoenix Initiative and XFJ Program. Improvements include limited stealth for improved anti-TSF combat performance, up-to-date 3rd generation avionics with Operation By Light capabilities, shoulder thrusters, streamlined Jump Units that boost mobility to the levels of other 3rd generation TSFs, and expanded leg fuel tanks. Boening launches an aggressive sales offensive to sell the Silent Eagle worldwide; this effort would lead to the Japanese export version, the Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou. Test Type-02/F-15SEJ Gekkou When Boening launched an aggressive sales offensive to sell the Silent Eagle worldwide, it resulted in the intervention of the adoption of the Shiranui Second (which Boening itself helped to develop) as Japan's next-generation TSF to phase out the Type-77/F-4J Gekishin. As a result, the F-15SE was given a Japanese export variant, the F-15SEJ Gekkou, named after the moonbow. Its name is a pairing by Boening with the original F-15J Kagerou, meaning heat shimmer, a type of heat-induced mirage. One of its primary advantages in the competition for adoption is similarity with the previous F-15J Kagerou, allowing use of previous operational knowledge and quick conversion of existing production lines. It is also cheaper than the F-22A Raptor or F-35 Lightning II. However, Imperial Japan already has experience and facilities producing their own indigenous Type-94 Shiranui and Type-00 Takemikazuchi, and their military doctrine and policies have little use for the F-15SEJ's limited stealth capability. In order to participate in performance trials against the Shiranui Second, a squadron of F-15SEJs were purchased, given the Test Type-02 designation and used in live combat trials against the Shiranui Second. One notable deployment was by the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group's 11th Squadron Urd at the Cheorwon Hive in April 2003; according to squadron leader Captain Munakata Misae, the F-15SEJ is adept at all forms of combat including close-quarters and melee performance, and its stealth was powerful enough to prevent detection by allied F-15Js of the Lightnings ''Squadron until at extremely close distances. In 2004, the F-15SEJ's classification was upgraded to that of a 3rd generation TSF. Despite the Shiranui Second's selection as the Empire of Japan's next-generation TSF, the twelve F-15SEJs are kept by the Imperial Army for further use in classified operations. Trivia *The F-15J Kagerou's name is the Japanese name for the heat shimmer, a type of heat-induced mirage. It is also named for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kager%C5%8D_class_destroyer ''Kagerō-class destroyer], a WWII warship of the real-life historical Imperial Navy. *The F-15SEJ's name of Gekkou refers to the moonbow. In opposition to the Zuikaku, which is named after a warship not named after a weather effect, the Gekkou (like the F-4J Gekishin) has no historical named warship equivalent. *The F-15･ACTV seems to be analogous to the real-world technology F-15 ACTIVE (Advanced Control Technology for Integrated Vehicles) developed by the USAF in partnership with NASA, Pratt and Whitney and McDonnell-Douglas. Two exist in the Muv-Luv universes, whereas only one exists in real life. *While the Silent Eagle exists in real-life, there is no equivalent for the F-15SEJ Gekkou. This is probably due to the Silent Eagle being eliminated from Japan's next-generation fighter project (the elimination of the real-life Silent Eagle from the F-X project was not yet known at the time the Gekkou was introduced in Muv-Luv). *In real-life, the F-15J has three variants: the single-seater F-15J, the two-seater trainer F-15DJ and the modernized F-15J Kai. So far, the F-15J Kai only appears in Ayu-Mayu Alternative. Appearances F-15E STRIKE EAGLE.png|US Army F-15E as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. Kagerou needs a sprite revamp.png|Imperial Army F-15J as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. F-15 4760E8FB.png|United Nations F-15C/F-15E as it appears in Alternative and subsequent games. F-15E Strike Eagle anime ver.png|US Army F-15E as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. F-15･ACTV Active Eagle anime ver.png|F-15 ACTV as it appears in the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse anime. Lineart 22123.jpg|Close-Combat Dagger storage diagram. You got mail.jpg|36mm/120mm magazine storage capability. F-15 the First.jpg|Early lineart of the F-15 Eagle. you just went full eagle.png|Lineart of an F-15E from Integral Works. Gallery what do your eagle eyes see.jpg|Close-up of an F-15J during Operation Sledgehammer. Balls of G-elements.png|An F-15E of the United Nations during Operation 21st. VLCpic USA Strike Flex.png|F-15E firing at a target with its rear-mounted AMWS-21. VLCpic-BLAST THE ENEMY.png|F-15E in crouched firing position. Standoff.jpg|A F-4J and F-15J (right) in a tense standoff against a UN F-4 at Yokohama. VLCpic-Finished a chobi turn.jpg|An Active Eagle performing a Kulbit. actives.png|A pair of Active Eagles. eagle slam jam.png|An F-15E rushing an opponent in unarmed melee combat. Best of yukon album 2001.png|An F-15E of Argos Test Flight in the foreground. Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:Alternative Category:Chicken Divers Category:Succession Category:TSFIA Category:Faraway Dawn